1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headwear. The invention concerns, more particularly, an article of headwear having a peripheral support structure.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventional articles of headwear vary significantly in style and structure to include hats, caps, and visors, for example. In general, the primary elements of the conventional articles of headwear include a crown and a brim. The crown is configured to extend over or around at least a portion of the head of an individual, and the brim extends in an outward direction from a forward region of the crown to provide the face and eyes with protection from light and precipitation, for example. A wide range of materials, natural or synthetic, may be used to form the conventional articles of headwear.
Some articles of headwear may be classified as either fitted headwear or adjustable headwear. Fitted headwear is generally manufactured in a wide range of sizes based upon a circumference of the head, with each size having fixed dimensions to accommodate an individual with corresponding head dimensions. Adjustable headwear, however, incorporates an adjustment system that permits a single article of headwear to accommodate individuals with various head dimensions. Accordingly, adjustable headwear may be manufactured with significantly fewer sizes than fitted headwear to accommodate size ranges rather than a particular size. Although adjustable headwear is generally more complex to manufacture than fitted headwear, the manufacturing efficiency of producing relatively few sizes reduces the overall cost of adjustable headwear in comparison with fitted headwear. Another drawback to adjustable headwear relates to comfort. More particularly, the adjustment system or other portions of the adjustable headwear may form pressure points that decrease the overall comfort of the adjustable headwear.
An article of headwear having the configuration of a baseball cap and incorporating a conventional style of adjustment system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,772 to Hahn. A rear portion of the baseball cap includes a cut-out area having two overlapping straps that extend from opposite sides of the cut-out area. One of the straps includes a plurality of protrusions and the other strap includes a plurality of corresponding apertures. By varying the protrusions that are received by specific apertures, the circumference of the baseball cap is adjusted. A similar adjustment system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,148 to Satterfield and incorporates portions of a hook and loop fastener that are located on opposite sides of a slit in a baseball cap.
A drawback to the articles of headwear disclosed in Hahn and Satterfield relates to the aesthetic appearance of the adjustment system. The material forming the crown of fitted headwear generally extends entirely around the head. In contrast, the material forming the crown of the baseball caps of Hahn and Satterfield includes the cut-out area and slit, respectively, which interrupt the continuity of the crown. Accordingly, manufacturers often incorporate an adjustment system into adjustable headwear that provides the appearance of a fitted headwear. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,774 to Park; U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,540 to Cho; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,415 to Beckerman each disclose adjustable headwear that incorporates a stretchable material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,246 to Kronenberger discloses adjustable headwear that incorporates an inflatable bladder located within material that forms the bottom of the crown to vary the effective diameter of a headband in the crown.